Queen's Blade 3: The Untold Story
by xXNorweiganAssassinXx
Summary: What REALLY happened between story lines? Sure, we got the just of it, but here's a real look at the adventures that took place to some of our favorite characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello whomever is reading this! I haven't written anything in awhile and I wanted to try my hand at it again with a little help from some inspiration. Sorry if the story begins a little slow or the writing is quite bland. I'm like a bear waking up from hibernation.**

**Anyways, this story is gonna be my version of what happened in between Queen's Blade 2 and Queen's Blade: Rebellion. I couldn't find too much on the subject except the vague outline for each character, so don't get too angry if it doesn't follow exactly what actually happened.**

**Hope the spelling/grammar isn't too bad! Enjoy the read anyways!**

* * *

Prologue

How long had it been since she was first stuck in here? Days? Weeks? Maybe even months? It was impossible to tell in this hell hole. One day dripped into the next, smearing everything into an unknown amount of time. For all she knew, years could have passed.

It had been a long time since she actually cared about the time. At first, she had kept simple track of it, listening for each round the castle guard would take. Eventually, even that sound faded out into the hollow sound of her breath against the cold stone walls of the cell. Why should time matter if all it ever did was run from you?

Albeit all the wasted time, she still had the small shred of hope, believing that somewhere, someone was planning to save her sorry ass. There were times when she doubted this small voice in her head, thinking it was just the prolonged captivity giving her false hope. Maybe it was just all this time stuck inside the dark that was getting to her. Yeah, that was probably it.

She shifted slightly, the chains around her limbs rattling at the small movement. It rubbed uncomfortably against the raw skin underneath, but she paid it no mind. There was absolutely nowhere to sit comfortably in such a claustrophobic area, for she had spent a great deal of effort trying.

She sighed deeply, resting against the wall once again. The sound was loud in her ears, bouncing easily off the walls of the enclosed space. She leaned her head back against the wall, taking the moment to think. It had been a while since she had done that.

The first thing that came to her mind was the beginning; the starting point of everything that had happened in the period of time between then and now; how she had ended up in this predicament; how everything she worked so hard for was probably in ruins, if not extremely close to that.

A small smirk graced her lips for the first time in ages, recalling all the events that led her to the small dark cell she was currently inhabiting.

In the end, it all came down to the influence of one person.

The name ghosted by, floating on the wind, not nearly loud enough to reflect from the walls, but that didn't matter. She knew it well enough.

"Leina."

* * *

Queen's Blade. One of the most well known events across the continent and she had taken part. Sort of. What a mess that had been. Not only had she ended up losing in the semi-finals, but she had been under mind control almost the entire time. Though, the blame was mostly hers.

Before her first fight, the lure of riches beyond belief hung heavy in her mind as she gazed upon the current Queen's castle. Why even participate if she could just loot the place and be done with it? That was the entire reason she was here anyways, so what could go wrong?

Apparently, quite a bit.

Before she could leave with anything she had found, the queen herself had encountered her and turned her into a slave of the mind. Sure, it wasn't that bad. She had her own faction of warriors that she had control over. Even the treatment she received wasn't too half-assed.

The one problem with this state was the inability to do anything on free will. Sure, she could make decisions to some extent, but only if they helped the goals set by the queen. Otherwise, she was completely at the mercy of the queen, and that didn't sit well with her.

With the help of the queen's demon, she was able to win all the rounds up to the second last. At the time, it was a good thing she had lost. The spell she was under was broken and the continent might've been run by a good queen. Looking back it now, she wasn't so sure anymore.

The one who beat her was none other than Leina Vance. When she first met the girl, she knew next to nothing about swordplay. Sure, she had the basics of aristocrat fencing, but no more. She ended up saving Leina from being strangled to death by the shape shifting demon Melona.

Yeah, the reasons may have been selfish, but at least she wasn't killed.

From that moment on, Leina only grew in her swordsmanship until she was able to beat her in the semi-final round of the tournament. The loss was kind of ironic in a way. She was Leina's idol from the beginning, who could crush her with simple ease, and by the end of it turned to into the loser of the match. It was also Leina's turn to pay back the debt of saving her life.

She stayed to watch the final match versus the queen, which also turned out to be against the demon, Delmore, who was sharing the queen's body and the source of her power. Of course, Leina was victorious and that was the perfect moment to take her leave.

She sighed, hands clasped behind her head, as she walked down the dusty road stretching out before her. There was a long way to go before she was back in her territory. She closed her eyes and let her feet carry her for the moment, the unmoving air hot against her skin.

It had been quite a few hours since the Queen's Blade ended and she had yet to stop for anything. The idea of resting was quite appealing, though she pushed it off, knowing she had a lot of ground to cover. The sun was just beginning to set and she could take a break when it was too dark to travel. She inhaled a deep breath of the stale air, and opened her eyes with a fresh perspective, leaving the city of Gainos and all of its memories behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

She stared ahead, the wall before her unmoving even after endless hours under her emotionless glare. She hadn't expected any different but this was the only thing she could do to pass the time. That was how she initially lost track of time, of everything.

Even in the near sightless darkness of the cell, she could make out the bricks patterning out before her. She'd been down here for ages and she knew every crack and crevice by heart but that didn't stop her from continuing to trace it over and over again.

She didn't dare move a muscle, eyes fixed blankly ahead. She'd lost motivation of any kind long ago, and even if she could miraculously escape, she didn't have the energy to fight. Maybe she was doomed to die.

Once upon a time she used to be one of the strongest warriors across the entire country and not a thing could stand in her way. Now she was reduced to nothing more than a lowly captive, even forbidden to see the light of day.

She leaned back slightly, resting her head on the wall as she exhaled a breath, watching the wall in front of her, tracing the ever familiar molding. She was once proud; a land too far to reach; a time too distant to remember.

* * *

The snapping of a tree trunk echoed throughout the forest. She looked upon it with satisfaction as it slammed to the forest floor, before turning and punching another tree with a few quick jabs, falling it as well.

After losing to Leina, even if it had been for her benefit, she sought to train. Day in, day out, she had never stopped, resting only when her body refused to continue and collapsed from exhaustion. Even then, she got up as soon as she was able and was back on track.

Weeks flew by under this harsh schedule she had subjected herself to but she convinced herself it was for the better. She could feel her already extremely toned muscles hardening further, becoming nearly indestructible.

But of course, with training this rigorous, she had an appetite to suit. She still hadn't gotten the money she needed to support the war orphans and there was no way she was going to use what little money they had to feed her silly cause.

So she did what she did best, sneaking into cities and stealing what food she could find and what gold was hers for the taking. After all, winners take all.

There were several times when she had been busted for this petty act and guards had been called to her attention. Of course, this only gave her better training. She'd taken on some of the best soldiers and warriors around, defeating them all with simple ease

She smirked, bags slung over her shoulder as she looked down upon the slew of unconscious bodies riddling the ground from her rooftop. This was just too easy.

She whipped around, kicking right through the trunk of a giant willow like it had been nothing more than tissue paper. She withdrew her foot and punched it, sending it toppling with a loud thud.

She had chosen a place she though no one would ever hear here thus never find her. I mean, who was even going to look? It's not like she told them where she was going, anyways. She wouldn't return until she was at her strongest, ready to take down even the largest army of warriors.

Another change to her training was the discarding of her beloved weapon. Not that she had particularly wanted to part with the deadly piece of iron, but because of her wicked training, she eventually had 'outgrown' it when she accidentally bent it against a particular rock outcrop she attempted to smash. From then on, she continued to use only her hands. Of course, knuckle guards came in handy after she was left bleeding on several occasions.

Now, the only place for her to go was up.

Several more trees fell as she released more of her pent up rage upon them. She stood in a defensive crouch, trying to catch her breath from all the exertion. It really did feel good.

"I think your the last person I'd expect to see tearing up the forest... or maybe the first."

That voice. There was no way in hell she would ever forget it. That was the voice that had talked her down from the horrible mind control she had been cursed with, saving her from a lifetime of slavery. That was something she would always remember.

She stood upright, not facing her new company as she closed her eyes and smirked, "And you're the last person I would've expected to see so far out here, away from Gainos."

"You know as well as I do that I was only there to prove myself. No reason in staying in a position I was fleeing from weeks before," the voice carried nonchalance as if releasing common knowledge.

She snorted, "Real smart move, _My Queen_. Just leave the throne to someone who wants it but doesn't deserve it."

"She was built to be a leader. There is no one else I'd rather leave in charge," the reply was stubborn.

She rolled her eyes and faced her opponent, agitated, "I'll make you eat those words when the entire country is in turmoil."

"Who else was I going to leave in charge, Risty? She already had the training to take the position straight away."

She frowned slightly, "You could've chosen me."

The woman opposite her quirked a brow, "You were long gone before the celebration even started. You didn't even stick around long enough for that."

She knew her adversary had a point, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "Well, someone's gotta be ready for when the world goes to hell."

"And it looks like your prepared to take on an army."

Risty shrugged, watching her carefully, "I do what I must."

Her opponent only nodded, as they held each others gaze. Risty was the first to break the eye contact, sighing, "Why are you here, Leina? A little far off the beaten path, isn't it?"

The blond woman gave a small smile, "Someone's gotta keep you outa trouble."

The crimson haired woman gave her a skeptical look, irritated, "You came all this way to find me? I'm sure there's a million better things you could be doing."

"Probably, but I still owe you for helping me."

Risty blushed slightly. She figured the debt was paid off and she wasn't used to people finding her just to repay a debt. Usually they were searching for her for the opposite reason, "You freed me from the mind control, remember? Fair is fair."

"I thought you could use a little more," she reached behind her slightly, producing a large red pouch, "Here. I thought you could use this."

She held out her hand eagerly, waiting for the woman across from her to take it. With hesitation, she took the offered bag, feeling the heavy weight in her palm. She carefully looked in, seeing more gold pieces than she knew what to do with, along with expensive pieces of jewelry and other priceless objects.

She looked up, wide eyed, "You're just giving this this to me? What are you going to feed yourself with?" She knew Leina wasn't a fan of stealing.

There was a hint of a smile on the other woman's face, "I saved some for myself. The rest was extra I knew you would put to good use."

Risty looked down at the riches in her hand, knowing how correct that was. She wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, especially when it would help her so much more.

She looked back up, "How long do you plan to stick around for?"

Leina scratched the back of her head, slightly embarrassed, "Actually, I'm just passing though."

A crimson eyebrow quirked. That wasn't the story she heard minutes ago, "I thought you came looking for me."

She gave a small smile, a little ashamed, "I was passing through the forest and I heard very destructive noises so I came to take a look. Low and behold, I find you."

"And you're just heading thought the thickest part instead of the path because?"

She seemed to regain some of her composure, "I don't want to be recognized. Plus, it's the best way to head south without being detected."

There seemed to be much that needed explaining, even if all she wanted to do was run off with the gold to those in need.

The sun was slowly setting, leaving the sky in shades of range and yellow, making everything look unrealisticly like a dream. She sighed, deciding she had enough training for the day and wondering if what she was about to do was the right thing. Although the woman's ignorance irritated her beyond belief, her heart was in the right place.

"Let's set up camp. It seems we have some catching up to do."

* * *

**Well, that took a while to update... For no particular reason. Thank you to my one reviewer Lallen! You made me want to update this all the more! That's all I ask for in the end! Virtual cookies for you. Until I finish a million other things, hope you enjoy! **


End file.
